Create a Cat: Bloodclan Edition
by Whitewind of Shadowclan
Summary: Come join in on the fun! Submit your cats and they'll show up in an upcoming story! Mains open. Will be taken down once completed.
1. Beginning

**Create a Cat: Bloodclan Edition**

**I know this is against the rules. Deal with it.**

**But for all you persistant people, this will be taken down once finished.**

**Thank you.**

I had some ideas for some stories, but I'm having a bit of trouble coming up with some cats. And that's where you come in. Submit some of your cats and they'll show up in my next story. So what are you waiting for? Oh, yeah. Rules. Forum. All that jazz. Well, what am _I_ waiting for? No clue!

**Rules:**

(Must be followed or application will not be accepted.)

1. If you want to participate in this, you'd better be prepared to participate in the story. All you have to do is read the prologue, maybe even review (prefered) and your done. Simple as that. You don't have to like it, but if you do, great!

2. I want traditional names that follow the rules when it comes to names. I don't want any 'Wintergaze' or 'Diamondpelt or 'Envyfur'. (For help or finding names that fit the guidelines for this, go to .)

3. I also want realistic pelts and eyes. I can stand a cat with a ginger pelt with barely lighter flecks and unnoticable tabby stripes. I can handle that. But I don't want red cats. When I see the word red, I don't think ginger, I think _red._ _Scarlet_. I can understand if you say orange, because I can imagine a cat that is orange and still looks realistic. The same for yellow. As such, I don't want cats with odd swirls in their fur. If you want a cat that has a pelt that's really uncommon or rare, you better have a photo ready to show me that features a cat with that kind of pelt.

5. I want a complete personality. If you give me a short sentance or two, I'm going to have troubles writing about that character, which means I might update slower with will be bad for us all. So please, do me a favor and have it at least three sentences long. If you can't handle that, then either work on it or this is not the create a cat for you. (I went from having troubles writing fifty words for a personality to easily typing up 200 word personalities all for one rp site and it wasn't really that hard. Just be descriptive and you'll get better with time.)

6. Also, I don't want cats that are absolutely perfect. As you'll see in the forum, for every strength personality wise, you need one weakness. It keeps your characters from straying into the mary-sue ally, and let me tell you-no one likes a mary-sue.

7. Now, you may notice that there was no number four.

8. Now, you can either feel like a genius for picking that up, or feel really stupid for missing that. You know if you did or didn't, so don't lie.

9. Now you may all yell at me to loosen up for being to strict with all those rules.

And we go on to the Forum~!

**Forum:**

**Name:**

**Name Meaning (Why they were named what they are):**

**Gender:**

**Rank:**

**Clan:**

**Age:**

**Short Description (Like from the books):**

**Description (At least 3 sentances):**

**Personality (At least 3 sentances):**

**Mother:**

**Father:**

**Siblings:**

**Mate:**

**Kit(s):**

**History (At least 1 sentance):**

**Strengths (Personality Wise): **For every strength, you must have a weakness.

**Weaknesses (Personality Wise):** For every weakness, you must have a strength.

**Strengths (Ability Wise):**

**Weaknesses (Ability Wise):**

For Your Cat to be a Main, Follow This Forum!

**Main Forum:**

**Name:**

**Name Meaning (Why they were named what they are):**

**Gender:**

**Rank:**

**Clan:**

**Age:**

**Short Description (Like from the books):**

**Description (At least 5 sentances):**

**Personality (At least 5 sentances):**

**Mother:**

**Father:**

**Siblings:**

**Mate:**

**Kit(s):**

**History (At least 3 sentances):**

**Strengths (Personality Wise): **For every strength, you must have a weakness.

**Weaknesses (Personality Wise):** For every weakness, you must have a strength.

**Strengths (Ability Wise):**

**Weaknesses (Ability Wise):**

**Main Position:**

**Sub-Main Position:**

**Others: **This might include: Mottos, heroes (existing cats), Theme Song, favorite food, favorite activity, etc.

Okay, here's what cat's I need!

**Bloodclan:**

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

**Warriors:**

**Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

**Kits:**

**Elders:**

**Prisoners:**

**Slaves:**

**Thunderclan:**

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Warriors:**

**Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

**Kits:**

**Elders:**

**Shadowclan:**

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Windclan:**

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Riverclan:**

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Cats Outside the Clans:**

You may send in...

_**1**_ high position in any clan.

_**As many**_ warriors as you wish.

_**2**_ apprentices in each clan.

_**1**_ queen in each clan.

Maximum of _**3**_ kits per queen.

_**As many**_ elders as you wish.

_**As many**_ prisoners and slaves as you wish.

Med. cat apprentices _**do not count**_ as high positions, but as normal apprentices.

You are allowed only _**1**_ main and _**1**_ sub-main position. Exception: If you are trying for Sub-mains 4-6.

On to mains!

**Mains:**

**I do not want cats that you have used in your fanfics or sent in for another Create a Cat.**

_Main 1-_ Apprentice age, 6-8 Moons. Bloodclan.

_Main 2-_ Apprentice age, 6-8 Moons. Bloodclan.

_Main 3-_ Apprentice age, 7-10 Moons. Thunderclan.

_Main 4- _Older Apprentice-Young Warrior age, 10-14 Moons. Thunderclan.

**Sub-Mains:**

**Same as above.**

_Sub-Main 1-_ Apprentice age, 6-8 Moons. Bloodclan.

_Sub-Main 2-_ Apprentice age, 6-8 Moons. Thunderclan.

_Sub-Main 3-_ Young warrior age, 12-15 Moons. Thunderclan.

_Sub-Main 4-_ Kit age, 3-5 Moons. Thunderclan. Siblings: S-M 5 & 6

_Sub-Main 5-_ Kit age, 3-5 Moons. Thunderclan. Siblings: S-M 4 & 6

_Sub-Main 6- _Kit age, 3-5 Moons. Thunderclan. Siblings: S-M 4 & 5

**Only mains will have point of veiws. Sub-mains are guarenteed a spot in the story, show up a bit more often, and are important to the story line, but are not as important as mains.**

Okay. That's all. If you find anything missing on the forum or you think should be added, do tell!


	2. Update 1

**Create a Cat: Bloodclan Edition**

**I know this is against the rules. Deal with it.**

**But for all you persistant people, this will be taken down once finished.**

**Thank you.**

Thank you to anyone who reviewed, expecially the ones who were extra detailed. I really appreciate it! If you are submitting a cat who's parents are still living, you don't necessarilly have to fill out an entire forum for them, but please give a breif personality and description (and maybe even history if you're up to it). Same goes for mates and kits.

Mains will stay open until I think I have enough canidates. At the end, the reviewers will vote (unless I am completely bet on one cat winning, though that is unlikely) on who will be the (sub-)mains for the story.

If your cat's name is in _Italics_, you either need to supply a photo of a cat like that for me, or make your cat more realistic. If these tasks are not completed by the time the final analogies are up, the cat will either be taken off or I will change their markings. You will be notified if this happens.

If your cat's name is **Bold**, the name is to similar to another cat's name and must be changed. If this task is not completed by the time the final analogies are up, I was change the name myself. You will be notified if this happens.

**Bloodclan:**

**Leader:**

Clue-dark brown she-cat with piercing blue eyes

**Deputy:**

**Warriors:**

Tangles-ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes

Storm-black and silver tom with pale blue eyes

Leopard-unusually spotted, golden tom with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

_Siren_-beautiful black she-cat with dark gold spots on her neck and one silver leg; deep blue eyes

Crow-small black she-cat with amber eyes

Thorn-black and white tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

Lily-dark gray she-cat with blue eyes; mother of Storm's kit, Shadow

**Kits:**

Shadow-black she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

**Prisoners:**

Hawk(fire)-long-haired, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes; former Shadowclan warrior

Silverstrike-long-haired, silver tabby tom with amber eyes; former Shadowclan warrior

**Slaves:**

Flint(paw)-white tom with one amber eye, one blue eye; former Thunderclan apprentice

**Thunderclan:**

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

Sparrowflight-large, broad-shouldered brownish gray tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

**Warriors:**

Cloudfeather-long-furred, fluffy white she-cat with light gray patches and bright blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Wildpaw-long-legged pure black she-cat with golden amber eyes

**Queens:**

**Kits:**

**Elders:**

**Shadowclan:**

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Windclan:**

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Riverclan:**

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

Grayfur-gray tabby tom with green eyes

**Cats Outside the Clans:**

**Shadow**-long haired, black tom with green eyes

Tabbs-ginger and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

You may send in...

_**1**_ high position in any clan.

_**As many**_ warriors as you wish.

_**2**_ apprentices in each clan.

_**1**_ queen in each clan.

Maximum of _**3**_ kits per queen.

_**As many**_ elders as you wish.

_**As many**_ prisoners and slaves as you wish.

Med. cat apprentices _**do not count**_ as high positions, but as normal apprentices.

You are allowed only _**1**_ main and _**1**_ sub-main position. Exception: If you are trying for Sub-mains 4-6.

**Mains:**

**I do not want cats that you have used in your fanfics or sent in for another Create a Cat.**

_Main 1-_ Apprentice age, 6-8 Moons. Bloodclan.

Canidates:

_Main 2-_ Apprentice age, 6-8 Moons. Bloodclan.

Canidates: Siren, Crow

_Main 3-_ Apprentice age, 7-10 Moons. Thunderclan.

Canidates:

_Main 4- _Older Apprentice-Young Warrior age, 10-14 Moons. Thunderclan.

Canidates: Wildpaw

**Sub-Mains:**

**Same as above.**

_Sub-Main 1-_ Apprentice age, 6-8 Moons. Bloodclan.

Canidates:

_Sub-Main 2-_ Apprentice age, 6-8 Moons. Thunderclan.

Canidates:

_Sub-Main 3-_ Young warrior age, 12-15 Moons. Thunderclan.

Canidates:

_Sub-Main 4-_ Kit age, 3-5 Moons. Thunderclan. Siblings: S-M 5 & 6

Canidates:

_Sub-Main 5-_ Kit age, 3-5 Moons. Thunderclan. Siblings: S-M 4 & 6

Canidates:

_Sub-Main 6- _Kit age, 3-5 Moons. Thunderclan. Siblings: S-M 4 & 5

Canidates:

**Only mains will have point of veiws. Sub-mains are guarenteed a spot in the story, show up a bit more often, and are important to the story line, but are not as important as mains.**


	3. Update 2

**Create a Cat: Bloodclan Edition**

**I know this is against the rules. Deal with it.**

**But for all you persistant people, this will be taken down once finished.**

**Thank you.**

**Important Note:** Thank you to all of you who are sending in apprentices, but right now, I need more warriors, prisoners, slaves, queens, kits, and even high positions. So until I think I have enough warriors, the apprentices in Bloodclan are momentarily banned. Why? Because there are just as many warriors as apprentices that were sent in and the majority of them didn't even have full applications. About three of them were cats that I had to make because of this problem. You may continue to send in Thunderclan apprentices, though. **Which brings me to my next point.**

I need more Thunderclan cats, people! I know Bloodclan is the clan at the top and the very 'story' itself is called 'Create a Cat: _Bloodclan_ Edition', but Thunderclan also shares the spotlight. Mains in Thunderclan _will_ have a point of view. Your Thunderclan cats _will_ be mentioned moreso then cats in Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan. Thunderclan is just as important as Bloodclan. But I didn't name it 'Bloodclan and Thunderclan Edition' because... seriously? That just sounds weird. So send in some warriors for there, too, and while your at it, I'll bump up the amount of high positions you can send in two two as well.

If you are submitting a cat who's parents are still living, you don't necessarilly have to fill out an entire forum for them, but please give a breif personality and description (and maybe even history if you're up to it). Same goes for mates and kits.

Mains will stay open until I think I have enough canidates. At the end, the reviewers will vote (unless I am completely bet on one cat winning, though that is unlikely) on who will be the (sub-)mains for the story.

If your cat's name is in _Italics_, you either need to supply a photo of a cat like that for me, or make your cat more realistic. If these tasks are not completed by the time the final analogies are up, the cat will either be taken off or I will change their markings. You will be notified if this happens.

If your cat's name is **Bold**, the name is to similar to another cat's name and must be changed. If this task is not completed by the time the final analogies are up, I was change the name myself. You will be notified if this happens.

**Bloodclan:**

**Leader:**

Clue-dark brown she-cat with piercing blue eyes

**Deputy:**

**Warriors:**

Tangles-ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes

Storm-black and silver tom with pale blue eyes

Leopard-unusually spotted, golden tom with green eyes

Scar-black she-cat with amber eyes

Flash-pale ginger tom with blue eyes

Rose-cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Ghost-silver tom with black spots; blue eyes

Tiger-large, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Siren-beautiful black she-cat with one silver paw and dark blue eyes

Crow-small black she-cat with amber eyes

Thorn-black and white tom with green eyes

Thorn-cream colored she-cat with bright blue eyes

Zip-gray tabby she-cat with one white foot; green eyes

**Queens:**

Lily-dark gray she-cat with blue eyes; mother of Storm's kit, Shadow

**Kits:**

Shadow-black she-cat with blue eyes

**Prisoners:**

Hawk(fire)-long-haired, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes; former Shadowclan warrior

Silverstrike-long-haired, silver tabby tom with amber eyes; former Shadowclan warrior

**Slaves:**

Flint(paw)-white tom with one amber eye, one blue eye; former Thunderclan apprentice

Star-silver and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes; former kittypet

**Thunderclan:**

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

Sparrowflight-large, broad-shouldered brownish gray tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

**Warriors:**

Cloudfeather-long-furred, fluffy white she-cat with light gray patches and bright blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Wildpaw-long-legged pure black she-cat with golden amber eyes

Willowpaw-tortoishell and white she-cat with greenish gold eyes

**Queens:**

**Kits:**

**Elders:**

**Shadowclan:**

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Windclan:**

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Riverclan:**

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

Grayfur-gray tabby tom with green eyes

**Cats Outside the Clans:**

**Shadow**-long haired, black tom with green eyes

Tabbs-ginger and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

You may send in...

_**2**_ high positions in any clan. You may _not_ have them in the same clan, and they _cannot_ be the same position. (Example: You may not have a deputy in Riverclan and a deputy in Windclan.)

_**As many**_ warriors as you wish.

_**2**_ apprentices in each clan.

_**2**_ queens in each clan. (Though I'd prefer one, you may send in another if you wish.)

Maximum of _**4**_ kits per queen.

_**As many**_ elders as you wish.

_**As many**_ prisoners and slaves as you wish.

Med. cat apprentices _**do not count**_ as high positions, but as normal apprentices.

You are allowed only _**1**_ main and _**1**_ sub-main position. Exception: If you are trying for Sub-mains 4-6. (You can send in a main and a sub-main, for any of you out there who are confused.)

**Mains:**

**I do not want cats that you have used in your fanfics or sent in for another Create a Cat.**

_Main 1-_ Apprentice age, 6-8 Moons. Bloodclan. Male.

Canidates:

_Main 2-_ Apprentice age, 6-8 Moons. Bloodclan. Female.

Canidates: Siren, Crow

_Main 3-_ Apprentice age, 7-10 Moons. Thunderclan. Either gender.

Canidates: Willowpaw

_Main 4- _Older Apprentice-Young Warrior age, 10-14 Moons. Thunderclan. Either gender.

Canidates: Wildpaw

_Main 5-_ Young Warrior age, 14-20 Moons. Former Kittypet. Female.

_**Closed**_

**Sub-Mains:**

**Same as above.**

_Sub-Main 1-_ Apprentice age, 6-8 Moons. Bloodclan. Male.

Canidates: Open

_Sub-Main 2-_ Apprentice age, 6-8 Moons. Thunderclan. Male.

Canidates: Open

_Sub-Main 3-_ Young warrior age, 12-15 Moons. Thunderclan. Either gender.

Canidates: Open

_Sub-Main 4-_ Kit age, 3-5 Moons. Thunderclan. Siblings: S-M 5 & 6. Female.

Canidates: Open

_Sub-Main 5-_ Kit age, 3-5 Moons. Thunderclan. Siblings: S-M 4 & 6. Male.

Canidates: Open

_Sub-Main 6- _Kit age, 3-5 Moons. Thunderclan. Siblings: S-M 4 & 5. Female.

Canidates: Open

**Sub-mains **_**might**_** have point of views in the upcoming story. I have not fully decided, but please send in canidates reguardless.**


	4. Update 3

**Create a Cat: Bloodclan Edition**

**I know this is against the rules. Deal with it.**

**But for all you persistant people, this will be taken down once finished.**

**Thank you.**

**Important Note:** If you cannot find your cat in the analogies, please notify me. It might be because I accidentally skipped over it or because you did not fill out the forum or rules correctly when you submitted your cat.

**Bloodclan apprentices are temporarily banned.**

If you are submitting a cat who's parents are still living, you don't necessarilly have to fill out an entire forum for them, but please give a breif personality and description (and maybe even history if you're up to it). Same goes for mates and kits.

Mains will stay open until I think I have enough canidates. At the end, the reviewers will vote (unless I am completely bet on one cat winning, though that is unlikely) on who will be the (sub-)mains for the story.

If your cat's name is in _Italics_, you either need to supply a photo of a cat like that for me, or make your cat more realistic. If these tasks are not completed by the time the final analogies are up, the cat will either be taken off or I will change their markings. You will be notified if this happens.

If your cat's name is **Bold**, the name is to similar to another cat's name and must be changed. If this task is not completed by the time the final analogies are up, I was change the name myself. You will be notified if this happens.

**Bloodclan:**

**Leader:**

Clue-dark brown she-cat with piercing blue eyes

**Deputy:**

**Warriors:**

Tangles-ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes

Storm-black and silver tom with pale blue eyes

Leopard-unusually spotted, golden tom with green eyes

Scar-black she-cat with amber eyes

Flash-pale ginger tom with blue eyes

Rose-cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Ghost-silver tom with black spots; blue eyes

Tiger-large, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Shard-gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Falcon-dark ginger tom with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Siren-beautiful black she-cat with one silver paw and dark blue eyes

Crow-small black she-cat with amber eyes

Thorn-black and white tom with green eyes

Thorn-cream colored she-cat with bright blue eyes

Zip-gray tabby she-cat with one white foot; green eyes

**Queens:**

Lily-dark gray she-cat with blue eyes; mother of Storm's kit, Shadow

Ash-dark gray she-cat with green eyes; mother of Bird

**Kits:**

Shadow-black she-cat with blue eyes

Bird-gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Prisoners:**

Hawk(fire)-long-haired, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes; former Shadowclan warrior

Silverstrike-long-haired, silver tabby tom with amber eyes; former Shadowclan warrior

Amberpaw-golden she-cat with amber eyes

**Slaves:**

Flint(paw)-white tom with one amber eye, one blue eye; former Thunderclan apprentice

Star-silver and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes; former kittypet

**Thunderclan:**

**Leader:**

Sparkstar-dark ginger tom with green eyes

**Deputy:**

Sparrowflight-large, broad-shouldered brownish gray tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

**Warriors:**

Cloudfeather-long-furred, fluffy white she-cat with light gray patches and bright blue eyes

Ashclaw-brown tom with blue eyes

Dawnfrost-pretty white she-cat with black flecks and green eyes

Iceshadow-black and white she-cat with icy blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Wildpaw-long-legged pure black she-cat with golden amber eyes

Willowpaw-tortoishell and white she-cat with greenish gold eyes

Emberpaw-pale ginger she-cat(with darker flecks) and green eyes

**Queens:**

Wildwind-white she-cat with green eyes; mother of Ashclaw's kits, Blazekit, Mottledkit, and Tinykit

**Kits:**

Blazekit-ginger tom with blue eyes

Mottledkit-mottled brown tom with green eyes

Tinykit-black she-cat with grayish blue eyes

Sparrowkit-brown tom with amber eyes

Brightkit-pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Silverkit-silver she-cat with dark gray tabby stripes

**Elders:**

**Shadowclan:**

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Windclan:**

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Riverclan:**

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

Grayfur-gray tabby tom with green eyes

**Cats Outside the Clans:**

**Shadow**-long haired, black tom with green eyes

Tabbs-ginger and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

You may send in...

_**2**_ high positions in any clan. You may _not_ have them in the same clan, and they _cannot_ be the same position. (Example: You may not have a deputy in Riverclan and a deputy in Windclan.)

_**As many**_ warriors as you wish.

_**2**_ apprentices in each clan.

_**2**_ queens in each clan. (Though I'd prefer one, you may send in another if you wish.)

Maximum of _**4**_ kits per queen.

_**As many**_ elders as you wish.

_**As many**_ prisoners and slaves as you wish.

Med. cat apprentices _**do not count**_ as high positions, but as normal apprentices.

You are allowed only _**1**_ main and _**1**_ sub-main position. Exception: If you are trying for Sub-mains 4-6. (You can send in a main and a sub-main, for any of you out there who are confused.)

**Mains:**

**I do not want cats that you have used in your fanfics or sent in for another Create a Cat.**

_Main 1-_ Apprentice age, 6-8 Moons. Bloodclan. Male.

Canidates:

_Main 2-_ Apprentice age, 6-8 Moons. Bloodclan. Female.

Canidates: Siren, Crow

_Main 3-_ Apprentice age, 7-10 Moons. Thunderclan. Either gender.

Canidates: Willowpaw, Emberpaw

_Main 4- _Older Apprentice-Young Warrior age, 10-14 Moons. Thunderclan. Either gender.

Canidates: Wildpaw

_Main 5-_ Young Warrior age, 14-20 Moons. Former Kittypet. Female.

_**Closed**_

**Sub-Mains:**

**Same as above.**

_Sub-Main 1-_ Apprentice age, 6-8 Moons. Bloodclan. Male.

Canidates: Open

_Sub-Main 2-_ Apprentice age, 6-8 Moons. Thunderclan. Male.

Canidates: Open

_Sub-Main 3-_ Young warrior age, 12-15 Moons. Thunderclan. Either gender.

Canidates: Open

_Sub-Main 4-_ Kit age, 3-5 Moons. Thunderclan. Siblings: S-M 5 & 6. Female.

Canidates: Open

_Sub-Main 5-_ Kit age, 3-5 Moons. Thunderclan. Siblings: S-M 4 & 6. Male.

Canidates: Open

_Sub-Main 6- _Kit age, 3-5 Moons. Thunderclan. Siblings: S-M 4 & 5. Female.

Canidates: Open

**Sub-mains **_**might**_** have point of views in the upcoming story. I have not fully decided, but please send in canidates reguardless.**


	5. Update 4

**Create a Cat: Bloodclan Edition**

**I know this is against the rules. Deal with it.**

**But for all you persistant people, this will be taken down once ****finished****.**

**Thank you.**

**Amberfern-**I know you asked if Amberpaw could be a main, but the mains are normal apprentices and, as you can see below, Bloodclan apprentices, including mains (that are apprentices), are closed. However, I suppose I could put her down as a canidate as it might be interesting if a Slave/Prisoner were a main. But! If you want her to be a main, you must fill out the entire forum and the forum correctly. It needs to be much more detailed then a few breif words.

**Lunara the ara: **I made Shatteredmoon a warrior of Thunderclan (since mains are only in Bloodclan and Thunderclan) And bumped down her age a bit more to around 14 moons so she could be a canidate for Main 4. Is that alright?

If you cannot find your cat in the analogies, please notify me. It might be because I accidentally skipped over it or because you did not fill out the forum or rules correctly when you submitted your cat.

**Bloodclan apprentices are temporarily banned.**

If you are submitting a cat who's parents are still living, you don't necessarilly have to fill out an entire forum for them, but please give a breif personality and description (and maybe even history if you're up to it). Same goes for mates and kits.

Mains will stay open until I think I have enough canidates. At the end, the reviewers will vote (unless I am completely bet on one cat winning, though that is unlikely) on who will be the (sub-)mains for the story.

If your cat's name is in _Italics_, you either need to supply a photo of a cat like that for me, or make your cat more realistic. If these tasks are not completed by the time the final analogies are up, the cat will either be taken off or I will change their markings. You will be notified if this happens.

If your cat's name is **Bold**, the name is to similar to another cat's name and must be changed. If this task is not completed by the time the final analogies are up, I was change the name myself. You will be notified if this happens.

**Bloodclan:**

**Leader:**

Clue-dark brown she-cat with piercing blue eyes

**Deputy:**

**Warriors:**

Tangles-ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes

Storm-black and silver tom with pale blue eyes

Leopard-unusually spotted, golden tom with green eyes

Scar-black she-cat with amber eyes

Flash-pale ginger tom with blue eyes

Rose-cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Ghost-silver tom with black spots; blue eyes

Tiger-large, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Shard-gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Falcon-dark ginger tom with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Siren-beautiful black she-cat with one silver paw and dark blue eyes

Crow-small black she-cat with amber eyes

Thorn-black and white tom with green eyes

Thorn-cream colored she-cat with bright blue eyes

Zip-gray tabby she-cat with one white foot; green eyes

**Queens:**

Lily-dark gray she-cat with blue eyes; mother of Storm's kit, Shadow

Ash-dark gray she-cat with green eyes; mother of Bird

**Kits:**

Shadow-black she-cat with blue eyes

Bird-gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Prisoners:**

Hawk(fire)-long-haired, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes; former Shadowclan warrior

Silverstrike-long-haired, silver tabby tom with amber eyes; former Shadowclan warrior

Amberpaw-golden she-cat with amber eyes

**Slaves:**

Flint(paw)-white tom with one amber eye, one blue eye; former Thunderclan apprentice

Star-silver and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes; former kittypet

**Thunderclan:**

**Leader:**

Sparkstar-dark ginger tom with green eyes

**Deputy:**

Sparrowflight-large, broad-shouldered brownish gray tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

**Apprentice: Crowtalon**

**Warriors:**

Cloudfeather-long-furred, fluffy white she-cat with light gray patches and bright blue eyes

Ashclaw-brown tom with blue eyes

Dawnfrost-pretty white she-cat with black flecks and green eyes

Iceshadow-black and white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Thrushflight-dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and white paws

Forestleap-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Lightningclaw-ginger tom with amber eyes

Shatteredmoon-long haired, gray and white she-cat

Fogshade-pale gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Aspenflower-dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Crowtalon-dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Wildpaw-long-legged pure black she-cat with golden amber eyes

Willowpaw-tortoishell and white she-cat with greenish gold eyes

Emberpaw-pale ginger she-cat(with darker flecks) and green eyes

**Queens:**

Wildwind-white she-cat with green eyes; mother of Ashclaw's kits, Blazekit, Mottledkit, and Tinykit

**Kits:**

Blazekit-ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Mottledkit-mottled brown tom with green eyes

Tinykit-black she-cat with grayish blue eyes

Sparrowkit-brown tom with amber eyes

Brightkit-pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Silverkit-silver she-cat with dark gray tabby stripes

**Elders:**

Breezemist-pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thistlefang-light brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Shadowclan:**

**Leader:**

Wolfstar-dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Windclan:**

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Riverclan:**

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

Grayfur-gray tabby tom with green eyes

**Cats Outside the Clans:**

**Shadow**-long haired, black tom with green eyes

Tabbs-ginger and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

You may send in...

_**2**_ high positions in any clan. You may _not_ have them in the same clan, and they _cannot_ be the same position. (Example: You may not have a deputy in Riverclan and a deputy in Windclan.)

_**As many**_ warriors as you wish.

_**2**_ apprentices in each clan.

_**2**_ queens in each clan. (Though I'd prefer one, you may send in another if you wish.)

Maximum of _**4**_ kits per queen.

_**As many**_ elders as you wish.

_**As many**_ prisoners and slaves as you wish.

Med. cat apprentices _**do not count**_ as high positions, but as normal apprentices.

You are allowed only _**1**_ main and _**1**_ sub-main position. Exception: If you are trying for Sub-mains 4-6. (You can send in a main and a sub-main, for any of you out there who are confused.)

**Mains:**

**I do not want cats that you have used in your fanfics or sent in for another Create a Cat.**

_Main 1-_ Apprentice age, 6-8 Moons. Bloodclan. Male.

Canidates:

_Main 2-_ Apprentice age, 6-8 Moons. Bloodclan. Female.

Canidates: Siren, Crow

_Main 3-_ Apprentice age, 7-10 Moons. Thunderclan. Either gender.

Canidates: Willowpaw, Emberpaw

_Main 4- _Older Apprentice-Young Warrior age, 10-14 Moons. Thunderclan. Either gender.

Canidates: Wildpaw, Shattermoon

_Main 5-_ Young Warrior age, 14-20 Moons. Former Kittypet. Female.

_**Closed**_

**Sub-Mains:**

**Same as above.**

_Sub-Main 1-_ Apprentice age, 6-8 Moons. Bloodclan. Male.

Canidates: Open

_Sub-Main 2-_ Apprentice age, 6-8 Moons. Thunderclan. Male.

Canidates: Open

_Sub-Main 3-_ Young warrior age, 12-15 Moons. Thunderclan. Either gender.

Canidates: Crowtalon

_Sub-Main 4-_ Kit age, 3-5 Moons. Thunderclan. Siblings: S-M 5 & 6. Female.

Canidates: Open

_Sub-Main 5-_ Kit age, 3-5 Moons. Thunderclan. Siblings: S-M 4 & 6. Male.

Canidates: Open

_Sub-Main 6- _Kit age, 3-5 Moons. Thunderclan. Siblings: S-M 4 & 5. Female.

Canidates: Blazekit

**Sub-mains **_**might**_** have point of views in the upcoming story. I have not fully decided, but please send in canidates reguardless.**


End file.
